Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina
is the 16th Pretty Cure movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie was released in Japanese cinemas on October 11, 2014. Summary The film’s story is set in the Doll Kingdom where dolls dwell. In the story, the Pretty Cures appear on TV defeating the Saiarks as Tsumugi is watching them in her room, not being happy about it all. Suddenly, a voice reaches out to her, offering to make her dreams of becoming a ballerina come true. She accepts his hand without knowing the consequenses, ending up in the Kingdom of Dolls. Later on, the girls are playing with dolls at a kindergarten. As they're cleaning up, Megumi discovers another doll and it suddenly starts talking. “Please rescue our kingdom!” the ballerina named Tsumugi says, and she leads the Pretty Cures to the Doll Kingdom. As they travel there, Hime falls in love with the Prince. However he seems to be in fond of Tsumugi, since he've been with her his whole life as a doll. The Pretty Cures thought they would be surrounded by cute stuffed animals, but instead they fell into Tsumugi's trap. Being separated from each other, they fight the Saiarks. They find a mysterious man named Black Fang who is attacking the kingdom, and he captures Tsumugi. Tsumugi later finds out he is the cause of her not being able to walk and dance when she was younger, so he could get stronger by raising her despair. The country normally filled with happiness is hiding a sad secret, and the Pretty Cures must help save the day. Characters Pretty Cure * / **The protagonist whose redeeming features are her happy-go-lucky attitude and smile. When people who feel troubled or depressed want to be left alone, she unintentionally meddles in their issues. Though she is awkward, and her attempts at helping others often end in failure, she thoroughly looks to the positive and is skilled at seeing the good in people. She has an interest in cute fashion, but her fashion sense is not exactly the best. Her standard signature color is pink, and she can change into two alternate forms, Cherry Flamenco '''and '''Lollipop Hip Hop. * / **The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, a rather selfish and spoiled fashion victim. To save the Blue Sky Kingdom from being totally ruled by the evil organization of the Phantom Kingdom, she becomes a Pretty Cure, except she is easily scared and will immediately try to escape from in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Megumi. Her standard signature color is light blue, and she can change into two alternate forms, Sherbet Ballet '''and '''Macadamia Hula Dance. * / **Megumi’s friend and classmate. She has this snugly and fluffy atmosphere about her, so she has a soothing personality that calms her surrounding. Her home is a lunch store, so she loves eating and making food. Her standard signature color is yellow. She can change into two alternate forms, Popcorn Cheer '''and '''Coconuts Samba. * / **She helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness when she consoles people. Her parents disappeared around the time Saiarks started appearing. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiark one by one. Her standard signature color is purple. She can change into two alternate forms, Pine Arabian '''and '''Anmitsu Komachi. Mascots * **Hime’s mediator, as well as Cure Lovely, Cure Princess and Cure Honey's fairy partner. Despite her cute appearance, she is silver-tongued and much more gutsy than Hime. * **Cure Fortune's fairy partner. She helps Cure Fortune during her battles. Glasan can produce PreCards like Ribbon. Movie-Only Characters * **A girl who aims to be a ballerina until she can't use her feet anymore. She loves and has many dolls that support and protect her. Her dream is to become a ballerina and continues to achieve this dream after her feet are healed. * **The prince of Doll Kingdom. He seems to be in love with Tsumugi because they seem very close. * **A mysterious man who tricked Tsumugi and invades Doll Kingdom. He is a general of the Phantom Empire and he uses Tsumugi by creating the kingdom and convincing her to fight the Pretty Cure because he says they are threatening to take her dream of dancing away by attacking him. He soon reveals his true intentions to increase his own powers by increasing Tsumugi's despair first by taking away her ability to dance in the first place and then by destroying the dolls. He is eventually defeated by the Cures. * **A yellow mascot who resides in Doll Kingdom. * **Funassyi's older brother. Others * **The spiritual being of Earth who endows the heroines with the power of Pretty Cure. * **A 14 year old boy, who lives next door to Megumi. Megumi and Seiji have been friends since kids, and Seiji understands Megumi's weak and good points. Seiji loves martial arts and diligently trains everyday at Hikawa karate dojo. Although he's popular with girls, he has no interest in a relationship and wants to focus on his training. Because of his mother's work, he and his sister, Mao usually have dinner with the Aino's. * **Is a reporter in the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! universe. She is reporting about Japan's and other countries Pretty Cures. Trivia * This is the second movie which the Cures come to a kingdom full of toys, following Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!?. * This movie will have the leader who receives a new form, revealed to be Super Happiness Lovely. * The tree from outside of the Doll Kingdom takes an impressively striking resemblance of Whispy Woods from the Kirby franchise. Gallery Video Movie Trailers External Links *http://www.precure-movie.com/ Category:Section-stub Category:Movies Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!